


An Unexpected Thanks

by Arasia_Valentia



Series: An Ascian and His Hero [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Emet is a Cheeky Bastard, Other, Smol kisses, You don’t need to turn your head now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasia_Valentia/pseuds/Arasia_Valentia
Summary: Emet-Selch has just retrieved Y’shtola, and you decide to thank him. His takes things a small step farther than you intended.Or A different version of talking to Emet after he saves Y’shtola Cat.





	An Unexpected Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Things are starting to get interesting no?

Everyone smiles around you, Runar swinging Y’shtola around in joy. The excitement is palpable, coursing the air like static. A plan, a motive, morale, you had them all now. And for a moment you let yourself smile. The party heads for Fanow, jabbering amongst themselves. You turn to look at the days unlikely savior. The man cocks and eyebrow at you, making a shooing motion with his hands as your party further leaves the area. You turn to watch as every Vii on the platform begins speaking in excited tones, welcoming Y’shtola back to the land of the living, Minfilia firing off question after question. Your smile grows after a moment, feeling the slightest bit better since you’ve set foot in this world. It’s a small victory, to watch how even in the darkest of times, hope and love still flourished. You sigh through your nose, turning your eyes back to the Ascian looming beside you. 

You study him, eyes seeking mysteries and truths. He allows it, studying you right back. After a few beats of silence, he smirks. “See something you like, warrior?” You shrug. There is something about him you just cannot place. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” you say after a while.

Emet gives you a withering look. “Yes warrior, I am well aware I do not _have _to do anything. I simply felt a whimsical moment of kindness.”__

____

____

“Well, yes, but I’m just wondering why.”

He frowns at you, voice whiny as he says, “If you are so intent on pestering me about it, I’ll refrain from being nice next time!”

You wave your hands, shaking your head. “No, no, perish the thought! Pray, forget I said anything, O Great Bringer of Chaos. I humbly beg forgiveness.” 

Emet gives a pout. 

“Oh come now, that was a good one,” you complain.

A laugh bursts from his mouth. “Flattery will get you nowhere my dear.”

“Is that so?”

“Hmmm, yes. I am entirely sure.” Emet responds, cupping his chin in his hand in mock reflection. 

You face him, taking a stride into his space. He drops his arms, cocking his head at you inquisitively. You reach forward and slide a hand across his cheek and to the back of his neck. The baby hairs resting there tingle your fingers, his brownish black locks deceptively soft.

“Warrior,” the Ascian whines, “you’re touching me.”

“Yes I’m aware.” You respond with a smirk. But he allows it, his eyes simply curious.

“Why?”

“To say thank you,” you whisper. Fast as lightning you place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Emet tenses, and you turn about face, moving to make your escape.

You manage to hurry a few paces away until the man is suddenly in front of you. He stalks forward a step, a hand reaching to your face. His eyes are unreadable and distant, lost in what seems to be a long forgotten memory. You move to rush past him, brushing by his outstretched arm. He recoils as if stung, and his gloved hand wraps around your wrist, pulling you into his warm body. A beat passes, his eyes clear, so very gold and slightly feral. “Two can play at that game my dear,” he whispers. Your heart gives a faltering flutter. He tilts your chin, lips coming down on your own. They slot against yours like they were made to, softer than any silk. The kiss is quick, and small, one chaste movement after another. You gasp, grasping at the front of his clothes, not entirely sure if you wish to pull yourself closer or push him away, as he deftly claims your lips. But the Ascian answers that question for you, releasing you from his embrace, mouth leaving yours with a wet sound. 

He winks, a dark portal opening behind him. “Truly, I must be going, Warrior. I do hope you’ve enjoyed yourself.” And then he is gone, leaving your confused figure in his wake. You turn to the Fanow, fingers on your lips, blood rushing to your face and ears. By the Twelve, you’ve done it now. You force yourself to walk, the memory of Emet’s lips fading like a dream from your mind, ever present, but tinged with the far away feel of a fantasy. You barely register the curious Vii’s as you pass them, Y’shtola giving you a very smug, but somehow disapproving look. You weren’t going to hear the end of it. “Having fun are we?” she questions. You decide it’s be best not to respond. 


End file.
